


a gift from me to you

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skype!au, and so do you, i need more jeonghoon in my life, long distance!au, some of the other members are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: In which Jeonghan wishes Jihoon a happy birthday from the other side of the world.





	a gift from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> a fic written for jihoon's birthday!! long-distance!au/skype!au  
> i hope you all enjoy ~

The only sound that could be heard throughout Jihoon's apartment was the sound of him typing away on his laptop's keyboard. The sun was starting to slowly go down on the sky, signaling that it soon would disappear beyond the horizon and the dark would once again settle over London.

A few months in England had now passed for Jihoon, and he was slowly but surely getting used to living here. He had left Seoul and his friends for a one-year long course in composing, writing and making music, which was a big step towards his dream to become a well-known musician. He didn't regret his decision to persuade his dream - he was quite sure that this would lead him closer to his goal - but sometimes he felt lonely.

Sure, he had gotten a lot of new friends here in London too - friends that had just the same passion as him for music and that he shared the same goals and dreams with - but he still missed the guys back home; he missed hanging out with the whole gang, he missed listening to music with Seungcheol, he missed joking around with Joshua, Seungkwan and Seokmin and he missed hanging out with Soonyoung during the weekends.

But the person he missed the most was his boyfriend, Jeonghan.

Jihoon really felt complete with Jeonghan - they had been together for the past two years, and he really, truly believes that Jeonghan is his soulmate. The farewell at the airport three months ago had been full of tears, kisses, tight hugs and "i love you"s, and he had by far been the toughest one to say goodbye too.

They hadn't met since then - because they both had been too busy - Jeonghan with university and Jihoon with the course - to visit each other, but they talked daily, through text, phone-calls and video-calls. Despite that though, he missed his boyfriend's warmth, hugs and kisses, his voice, laugh and smile. Whenever he missed him a lot, he would try to focus on his work instead.

Which is exactly what he was doing now, as he was focusing on an assignment they had gotten during the course. The clock would soon turn 3 PM, and he had studied for at least a few hours now, but he had no plans to stop working on the assignment yet.

...Or that was until the Skype ringtone started to sound through out the bedroom, making Jihoon aware that someone was trying to reach him for a video-call. When he read the name of the caller, he couldn't help but smile warmly. He saved his work, closed the document down and ran his fingers through his hair so it wasn't that big of a mess before he clicked the 'answer' button.

A few seconds later, he could see Jeonghan's pixel-ed - but still incredibly beautiful - face on his laptop screen. 

Before Jihoon could greet his boyfriend properly, he was interrupted by Jeonghan himself.

"Jihonnie!" He said happily, a smile that Jihoon absolutely adored on his lips. "Happy Birthday!!"

Jihoon felt how his brows furrowed and he looked at Jeonghan, confused. "What? It's not the 22nd yet."

"It is here," Jeonghan said matter-of-factly, chuckling a little. "Already gotten used to life in London I see?"

"Oh," Jihoon said sheepishly, feeling a bit stupid for forgetting the different time-zones that he's reminded of pretty much daily whenever the two of them talked. He decided to blame the fact that he was in the middle of an essay for that. "But yeah, I guess. And thank you for calling me to wish me a happy birthday, I miss you so much," He admitted, and he felt how some heat rose to his cheeks.

"I miss you too, a lot." Jeonghan confessed, and Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat. It was lovely knowing that he wasn't the only one that missed the other.

It was quiet for a while, both of them just looking and adoring each other's face on their screens, before Jeonghan voiced a question. "So, do you wanna know what I got you for your birthday?"

"Sure, but nothing too expansive, right? You know you didn't need to get me anything in the first place." Jihoon explained, but Jeonghan just brushed it off and smiled big once again.

"I know, but I think my adorable boyfriend deserves a birthday present." Jeonghan replied softly and looked at Jihoon with all the love in the world through the screen.

Jihoon's cheeks were definitely a bright pink right now, but he was too happy to really care about the embarrassment that he would usually feel. He would never know how he could be so lucky as to have Jeonghan as his boyfriend - what did he ever do to deserve him? "Sure," Jihoon said, happiness present in his voice. "Show me."

He watched as Jeonghan disappeared from his web camera's view as he moved around his room, looking for something. He soon appeared on Jihoon's screen again, this time hiding something behind his back. He was smirking. "Guess which hand?"

Jihoon laughed and rolled his eyes, but played along anyway. "The left one?"

Jeonghan grinned and pulled his left hand to the front of the camera, showing off his empty palm. "Wrong!" Jeonghan exclaimed with a laugh.

"The right one then?" Jihoon chuckled at his boyfriend's antics - he was a bit of a dork, but he was his dork.

Jeonghan pulled his right hand back from behind him, and instead of putting it directly in front of the camera, he held it closer to his chest. This hand was the correct guess, as it held something that looked a lot like...

"A plane ticket?" Jihoon asked, once again confused. "Are you sending me off somewhere?" Jeonghan chuckled and smiled wider.

"Nah, I kinda lied. This plane ticket is for me," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe. Jihoon on the other hand, did not follow at all anymore and the look on his face probably told Jeonghan exactly that, as the laugh that Jihoon loved sounded through out his laptop speakers. Jeonghan put the ticket in front of the camera, so that the text on it was in focus. "Jihonnie, what does 'destination' say?"

"London," he said, and it was then it hit him like a ton of bricks, and he felt how his mouth fell open and how his heart started to race. "Wait... you're coming to London?"

"Finally you caught on!" Jeonghan said, and pulled the ticket away so his face was once again in view. He looked really proud of himself. "My present for my pretty boyfriend is me, in person! So be sure to give me some space on your bed next week!"

"Are you really coming here? Really?" Jihoon said breathlessly and hopefully. Jeonghan's face softened and he looked at his boyfriend with so much adoration that Jihoon felt like crying there and then.

"Yeah, I am." Jeonghan started to explain, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, his eyes never leaving Jihoon's. "I wanted to be there with you for your birthday, but unfortunately university came in the way, and I couldn't fly from Korea in time. So I decided to go next week instead. I thought that once I land, I could take you out to some nice restaurant or anywhere else you want to go. To celebrate your birthday together with you for real, even though it's a few days late." Jeonghan suddenly seemed to turn a bit shy, his eyes looking down on his desk and Jihoon could almost swear that his cheeks were tinted red (but then again, it could also be pixels). "Is that okay?"

Letting out a sob, because he hadn't seen his boyfriend ever since he had left Seoul for London and this course and he was just so happy that this was actually happening, Jihoon answered. "It's more than okay. It's perfect. It's really perfect." Jeonghan's eyes now met his again, and Jihoon looked him straight into the eyes. "I love you so much, Jeonghan. I want you here with me now."

"I love you so, so much too." Jeonghan smiled at him softly. "I can't wait to actually be next to you again. It's been lonely without you."

"It's been lonely without you too, so incredibly lonely," Jihoon said, blinking repeatedly in an attempt to blink away the tears of utter happiness that was threatening to fall down his cheeks. "But next week, you're all mine."

"All yours," Jeonghan agreed, and Jihoon felt like he was soaring. He really had no idea how he'd ever gotten this lucky, but he wouldn't change it for the world. "So, how was my birthday gift to you?" Jeonghan voiced, and Jihoon smiled widely and reached to wipe a tear that escaped his eye. 

"It was definitely the best gift I've ever gotten."

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: i don't know how to end fics properly... sorry the ending is kinda awkward :/
> 
> second of all: sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes
> 
> thirdly: i LOOoOOoOoOVE JEONGHOON and i hope you enjoyed this!!!


End file.
